ここにいるよ
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Last Chap: disaat Baekhyun menyadari perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol, Chanyeol malah meminta putus! nahlo, gimana dong kisah mereka selanjutnya? apakah Baekyeol akan bersatu? *nb: just read and after it please review :3* Baekyeol FF
1. First Chapter

ここにいるよ

Title: ここにいるよ / Koko ni iru yo / I'm here

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, other..

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Length: Twoshoot

Pair: Baekyeol (Chanbaek)

Disclaimer: My fic, My plot. All cast belong to themselves, God and Exotics.

Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Slash, OOC, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Fic Started! Happy Read!^^

.

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

Kutatap sekali lagi namja yang masih saja menopang dagunya di kayu penyangga di balkon. Mata onyxnya meredup seiring jatuhnya butiran bening dari sudut matanya. Ini sudah sering terjadi, namun hanya aku yang tahu. Ia selalu menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan senyuman didepan semua member. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dengan perlahan dan menepuk pundaknya. Ia terlihat sedikit kaget namun sama sekali tidak menghapus air mata yang mengalir diwajah cantiknya itu.

"Baekhyun Hyung." Lirihku.

"Waeyo, Chanyeol-ah?" ucapnya dengan suara parau.

"Uljima…" ucapku seiring bergeraknya tanganku untuk mengelus surai coklat tua miliknya.

Setelah beberapa detik dalam keheningan, ia berkata,

"Chanyeol-ah, kenapa rasa sakit ini tidak mau hilang?" ucapnya dengan nada bergetar. Ia menutup matanya seiring tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Sabar Hyung. Hal seperti ini memang sulit untuk hilang." Ucapku tanpa berhenti mengelus rambutnya.

"Tapi aku lelah, Chanyeol-ah. Aku lelah." Ucapnya dan terdengar sedikit nada kesal diucapannya itu.

'Aku lebih lelah melihatmu terus seperti ini Hyung!' batinku sedih.

"Aku tahu Hyung. Tapi yang namanya hidup memang tidak selalu indah, mungkin dibalik semua ini Tuhan punya yang terbaik untuk kita semua." Ucapku sebelum terjadi lagi keheningan diantara kami berdua. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam karena udara dingin mulai menusuk kulit. Namun, baru selangkah aku berjalan, aku merasa sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku dengan halus.

"Yeol-ah, jamkkanman." Ucapnya membuat aku langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Waeyo Hyung?" tanyaku disaat ia malah menarik tanganku untuk kembali ketempat semula.

"Lihatlah bintang diatas sana. Indah sekali bukan?" tanyanya membuatku langsung menatap langit. Benar, bintang-bintang disana sangat indah, bertaburan tak beraturan, namun membentuk suatu hamparan yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Ne. Ini sangat indah Hyung." Ucapku seraya melirik kearah Baekhyun Hyung yang terlihat merapatkan jaket yang ia gunakan.

"Aish Hyung. Kau pasti kedinginan kan? Makanya jangan diluar lama-lama. Jadwal EXO K akhir-akhir ini sangat padat. Jangan sampai kau sakit Hyung." Ucapku seraya menarik tangannya untuk membawa dirinya masuk kedalam kamar. Sesampainya dikamar, Baekhyun Hyung langsung merebahkan badannya di kasur miliknya diikuti diriku yang juga langsung merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidurku. Kepalaku terasa sedikit pening karena schedule yang sangat banyak hari ini. Hhh, ini lah nasibnya jadi artis. Tapi aku senang, jika aku tidak menjadi artis mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun Hyung. Akupun tiduran menghadap kearahnya yang juga menghadap kearahku. Aku memasang senyum manis dan berkata,

"Jaljayo Hyung. Mimpi indah." Ucapku sebelum memejamkan mata. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar ia berkata,

"Jaljayo Yeollie. Mimpi indah." Ucapnya.

**Chanyeol POV End**

~ここにいるよ / Koko ni iru yo / I'm here~

Keesokan paginya….

Matahari terlihat muncul secara perlahan dari timur. Memancarkan sinar yang menghangatkan semua orang di pagi yang cukup dingin ini. Di salah satu dorm boyband yang berada dibawah naungan SM, seorang namja bersurai hitam tengah mengetuk-ngetuk kamar para member yang lain.

"Baekhyun Hyung! Chanyeol Hyung! Ppali Irreona! Hari ini kita ada jadwal." Ucap namja itu.

"Dio Hyung, biarkan Suho Hyung yang membangunkan saja." Ucap roomatenya yang bernama Kai.

"Yasudahlah." Ucap Dio dengan nada menyerah. Dio pun berjalan meninggalkan kamar Baekyeol menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan untuk para member.

Didalam kamar Baekyeol, terlihat seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata terbangun karena suara berisik yang berasal dari dapur. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia pun membangunkan roomatenya, Baekhyun.

"Baekkie Hyung, Irreona! Hari ini kita ada jadwal Hyung!" ucap Chanyeol seraya menggoyang-goyangkan badan Baekhyun.

"Unggh…" gumam Baekhyun seraya menggeliat imut ditempat tidurnya membuat Chanyeol serasa ingin menyerang namja itu saat ini juga.

"Hyung… cepat bangun!" suruh Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke retinanya.

"Chanyeol, kau mandi duluan sana." Ucap Baekhyun seraya memeluk gulingnya lagi. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Hyungnya itu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menyerah. Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan malas ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaiannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan terperangah dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara melengking dari kamar Baekyeol membuat Dio yang lagi membawa sepanci sup hampir jatuh kalau saja badan mungilnya Dio gak ditahan sama Kai.

"BAEKHYUN HYUNG! KITA ADA JADWAL HARI INI! KENAPA HYUNG MASIH MALES-MALESAN? CEPET MANDI!" teriak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang lagi enak-enaknya tidur sambil meluk guling terlonjak kaget dan alhasil jatuh dari tempat tidur. Baekhyun mengelus bokongnya yang pertama kali menyentuh lantai dengan mulusnya.

"Aissh.. Chanyeol-ah.. tak usah berteriak-teriak bisa kan?" ucap Baekhyun seraya mengambil jam wekernya untuk melihat sekarang jam berapa. Matanya langsung membulat seketika saat ia melihat jam wekernya.

"OMO! WAKTU MANDIKU TINGGAL 20 MENIT LAGI! TIDAK, AKU TIDAK BISA LULURAN INI KALAU BEGINI CARANYA!" teriak Baekhyun membuat Sehun yang lagi makan langsung tersedak namun langsung diberi minum oleh Suho yang duduk disebelahnya.

Baekhyun pun segera berlari kekamar mandi setelah mengambil bajunya dengan asal. Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah hyung kesayangannya itu. Chanyeol pun segera turun kebawah untuk gabung sarapan dengan keempat member EXO K. Dan disusul Baekhyun setelah 15 menit kemudian.

~ここにいるよ / Koko ni iru yo / I'm here~

Skip Time

Pada pukul 22.30 KST, member EXO K baru kembali dari acara music bank. Terlihat raut lelah dari wajah semua member. Bahkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun yang biasanya melucu di mobil malah terkapar bersama member yang lain. Sesampainya di dorm, semua member langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Di kamar Baekyeol, terlihat Baekhyun langsung naik ketempat tidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya dahulu. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama di kamar mandi. Namun, disaat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, terlihat Baekhyun sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama dan sudah tertidur dengan manisnya ditempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka pisang yang besarnya setengah badannya.

Chanyeol pun segera menaiki tempat tidurnya setelah menyelimuti Baekhyun, ia tiduran menghadap kearah Baekhyun dan berkata,

"Jaljayo Hyung.. Saranghaeyo Yeongwonhi." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum memejamkan matanya. Terlihat seulas senyum manis terpatri di wajah stoicnya.

Baekhyun yang belum terlalu larut dalam tidurnya samar-samar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Matanya langsung terbuka saat mendengar Chanyeol berkata 'Saranghae Yeongwonhi'.

'Ah, mungkin saja itu hanya sekedar rasa sayang dari dongsaeng kepada hyungnya.' Batin Baekhyun sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

~ここにいるよ / Koko ni iru yo / I'm here~

Keesokan paginya, sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah gorden yang tertutup membangunkan seorang namja bersurai ikal yang tertidur dengan lelapnya di tempat tidur miliknya. Disaat ia membuka mata, ia langsung menengok ke samping ke tempat tidur roomatenya dan menemukan tempat itu rapi tanpa penghuninya. Ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya dengan panik dan bertanya kepada Suho yang lagi lewat disitu.

"Hyung, Baekhyun Hyung mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekkie? Dia lagi jalan pagi sama Sehun." Ucap Suho seraya berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam kamar mereka –Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- dengan tergesa-gesa, ia pun segera mengganti baju tidurnya dengan kaos hitam dengan lambang EXO dan celana training berwarna hitam bergaris putih. Ia pun segera keluar setelah pamit dengan Suho. Ia sedikit berlari kecil agar cepat sampai ketaman yang ada didekat dorm. Ia khawatir Baekhyun akan diapa-apakan oleh Sehun. Namun, sesampainya disana, ia melihat Baekhyun sedang asyik bercanda ria dengan sang maknae membuat hatinya lega walau ada rasa sakit di rongga hatinya. Ia pun berjalan kesalah satu bangku panjang di taman itu dan duduk di bangku itu. Ia menyeka keringat yang jatuh di pelipisnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa. Ia termenung dalam kesendiriannya itu sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey, Chanyeol-ah." Ucap seorang yeoja membuat Chanyeol langsung nengok kebelakang dan menemukan Hyoyeon dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Eh, noona. Sedang apa disini?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya disaat Hyoyeon sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Lagi jalan pagi aja. Kamu?" tanya Hyoyeon sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Sama.." ucap Chanyeol sebelum terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Yeol-ah, itu bukannya Baekhyun?" ucap Hyoyeon seraya menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

"Mana?" ucap Chanyeol seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman dan melihat Baekhyun seperti sedang dibisiki sesuatu oleh Sehun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan dari sini saja Chanyeol dapat melihat munculnya semburat merah diwajah Baekhyun.

"Yeol-ah, itu kenapa wajah Baekhyun… memerah seperti itu?" ucapan Hyoyeon sempat terhenti sebentar melihat perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol.

"Dia menyukai Sehun, Noona." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Hyoyeon terlihat kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Jinjja? Ta.. tapi bukankah.." ucap Hyoyeon.

"Sehun berpacaran dengan Luhan Hyung?" ucap Chanyeol memotong perkataan Hyoyeon. Sedangkan Hyoyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Ne, memang benar. Namun, Baekhyun Hyung tetap saja mencintai Sehun walaupun itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apalagi disaat Luhan Hyung dan Sehun terpisah negara, itu semakin memudahkan Baekhyun Hyung untuk pedekate dengan Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ooh. Yaudah yang sabar yah Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Hyoyeon seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ne, Noona. Aku emang harus selalu sabar menahan semua ini." ucap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah sedih.

Tiba-tiba, seorang yeoja pun datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hyo Eonnie, Taeyeon Eonnie sudah menyuruh kita kembali ke dorm. Oh, Annyeng Chanyeol-ah." Ucap yeoja itu yang dikenal dengan nama Yuri.

"Annyeong Yuri Noona." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memamerkan senyuman khasnya.

"Baiklah Yeol-ah, noona mau balik ke dorm. Semangat yah, Hwaiting!" ucap Hyoyeon seraya mengacak rambut Chanyeol.

"Ne, Noona." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum kedua yeoja itu meninggalkannya sendiri. Disaat Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, ia baru menyadari bahwa taman ini sudah mulai sepi, bahkan Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah pulang sejak tadi mungkin. Jadi, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm walaupun hari ini mereka sedang free.

~ここにいるよ / Koko ni iru yo / I'm here~

Malam harinya…

Kedua namja itu duduk di balkon kamar mereka. Yang satu adalah Baekhyun dan yang satu lagi adalah Chanyeol. Namun, terlihat perbedaan raut wajah yang kontras diantara dua namja itu. Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang, sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat sedih. Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan wajah dari Happy Virus EXO-K itupun bertanya,

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sakit?" sambil meraba-raba kening namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Anniyo Hyung. Gwaenchanayo." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menepis tangan Baekhyun yang ada dikeningnya dengan lembut.

"Jeongmaleyo? Kenapa raut wajahmu sedih seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya duduk didepan Chanyeol.

"Aku… aku sedih memikirkan nasib perasaanku hyung." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan perasaanmu? Ada yang janggal dihatimu? Ceritakan saja pada hyung." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengangkat dagu Chanyeol agar menatapnya.

"Hyung, orang yang kucintai ternyata menyukai orang lain hyung. Aku lelah hyung harus memasang topeng didepannya untuk menutupi kesedihanku. Aku lelah hyung, aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan lelah, jatuh cinta, dan yang lainnya." Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar dan sesekali menghela nafas.

"Tapikan itu baru menyukai, masih mudah untuk move on. Kamu coba deketin aja orangnya pelan-pelan." Nasihat Baekhyun.

"Tapi dia sepertinya sudah terlanjur cinta dengan orang itu walaupun orang itu sudah punya pacar." Ucap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Jinjjayo? Memang siapa sih orangnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hhh… nanti aku akan memberitahumu hyung jika sudah saatnya." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menidurkan kepalanya di paha Baekhyun.

"Yeol-ah…" lirih Baekhyun.

"Wae Hyung? Biarkan saja seperti ini dulu.. aku lelah." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah." Pasrah Baekhyun seraya mengusap-usap surai ikal Chanyeol. Sampai akhirnya, terdengar dengkuran halus yang berasal dari Chanyeol.

"Aissh jinjja.. bagaimana aku mengangkatmu ini?" gerutu Baekhyun seraya mengangkat Chanyeol dengan susah payah. Setelah berhasil, ia pun membawa Chanyeol ke kamar mereka setelah mengunci pintu balkon.

~ここにいるよ / Koko ni iru yo / I'm here~

Beberapa minggu kemudian…

Hari ini, EXO M akan datang ke Korea setelah menjadi Guest Star di SS4 yang diadakan di Indonesia. Dan sekarang, terjadi beberapa keributan di dorm EXO K. Dio yang lagi masak Jjangmyeon untuk semua member EXO sambil nyanyi 'MAMA', Kai yang teriak-teriak gara-gara menang battle game di PS2 sama Suho, dan yang terakhir Sehun yang jingkrak-jingkrak karena orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya akan datang.

"Uwaa Hyung! Akhirnya aku bisa ketemu Luhan Hyung.." ucap Sehun seraya memeluk Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan erat.

"Eh lho kok?" ucap Chanyeol ngawur kemana-mana gara-gara baru bangun.

"EXO-M akan kesini setelah dari Indonesia Hyung." Ucap Dio dari dapur.

"Jinjjayo? Ah.. ntar ada ttuijang Kris.. ada ttuijang Kris.." ucap Chanyeol yang sekarang balik meluk Sehun.

"Ya ya ya! Kenapa berisik sekali sih?" ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba nongol kepalanya dari celah pintu yang dibukannya.

"Hyung, EXO M mau kesini setelah dari Indonesia." Ucap Sehun dengan semangat '45.

"Jinjjayo? Oh.. EH, BENERAN?" ucap Baekhyun tidak peduli namun sedetik kemudian ucapannya tergantikan oleh teriakannya.

"Aissh Hyung tak usah berteriak begitu.. iya beneran.. kalo gak percaya tanya Dio Hyung tuh." Ucap Sehun seraya menunjuk kearah dapur. Tiba-tiba nongol seorang namja dengan celemek biru bergambar lumba-lumba dari dapur.

"Ada yang memanggilku?" ucap namja itu yang kita kenal sebagai Dio.

"Anniyo." Ucap Baekhyun seraya masuk ke kamar dengan wajah lesu diikuti Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun dan Dio hanya saling berpandangan dan mengedikkan bahu masing-masing.

"Baekhyun Hyung, Gwaenchanayo?" ucap Chanyeol seraya mengikuti Baekhyun duduk di sofa yang ada dikamar mereka.

"Ne, Gwaenchanayo." Ucap Baekhyun dan terdengar nada sedih dari ucapannya.

"Sabar Hyung, EXO-M tidak akan lama disini." Ucap Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi untuk sekedar menyenangkan Baekhyun, yah dia terpaksa bilang gitu.

"Ne Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Baekhyun seraya berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan malas.

'Hyung, tak bisakah kau melihatku sebagai seorang namja, bukan hanya sekedar roommate atau dongsaengmu saja. Tolong lihat aku layaknya kau melihat Sehun.' Batin Chanyeol sebelum ia keluar dari kamar mereka.

~ここにいるよ / Koko ni iru yo / I'm here~

Sorenya…

Akhirnya member EXO-M sampai pada pukul 10.00 KST. Terlihat raut wajah kesenangan disaat Sehun dan Luhan bertemu kembali. Buktinya sampai sekarang mereka tidak mau berpisah barang sedetik pun, kecuali kalo ingin ketoilet. Baekhyun lebih memilih mengurung dirinya dikamar sambil membaca komik dan mendengarkan lagu daripada diluar menonton TV dengan member EXO. Tiba-tiba, kepala Luhan nongol dari balik pintu dan berkata,

"Baekkie-ah, ini sudah jam makan. Dio dan Chen sudah memasak Bulgogi, ayo kita makan." Sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Ne Hyung." Ucap Baekhyun seraya berjalan keluar setelah mematikan iPodnya dan menaruh komiknya di rak buku. Diluar, Baekhyun langsung disuguhi pemandangan tidak enak oleh para member. Member yang couplean terlihat mesra sekali sedangkan member yang belum bercouple malah asik bercanda. Baekhyun pun duduk disamping Chanyeol karena itu satu-satunya kursi yang kosong.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai acara makannya. Selamat makan semua." Ucap Kris yang diikuti semua member pada saat kalimat terakhirnya.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam untuk menjaga kesopanan, Baekhyun yang sudah selesai duluan pun segera membawa mangkuk bekas Bulgoginya ke dapur dan masuk lagi kekamar disusul Chanyeol yang juga sudah selesai makan. Didalam kamar, Baekhyun melakukan rutinitasnya yang seperti tadi lagi, sedangkan Chanyeol memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelah Chanyeol selesai mandi, Baekhyun pun akhirnya mandi juga karena badannya lengket karena keringat.

~ここにいるよ / Koko ni iru yo / I'm here~

Malam sudah semakin larut, namun kedua member EXO K ini sepertinya memiliki kebiasaan baru, berdiam diri di balkon saat malam hari. Mereka berdua terlihat sibuk pada fikiran masing-masing, terlihat dari tatapan mereka yang lurus pada sebuah objek padahal fikiran itu berbeda dengan objek yang mereka lihat. Baekhyun sepertinya memikirkan Sehun yang sedaritadi selalu bersama Luhan, dan dapat diyakininya sebentar lagi akan terdengar suara 'itu' yang membangkitkan nafsu para seme untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan ukenya. Sedangkan Chanyeol memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa menembak Baekhyun saat ini juga. Akhirnya setelah memantapkan hati untuk menerima penolakkan, Chanyeol pun menyatakannya.

"Hyung, kau tahu aku bukanlah orang yang pandai merangkai kata-kata. Jadi, aku menyukaimu sejak kita menjadi trainee, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" ucap Chanyeol seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Namun, disaat hatinya sedang galau seperti ini, ia tidak dapat berfikir, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menerima Chanyeol.

"Ne. Aku mau." Lirih Baekhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jeongmal? Ah.. Saranghaeyo Hyung." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Nado. Nado saranghae." Lirih Baekhyun. Tapi hatinya berkata lain, hatinya berkata….

TBC~


	2. Last Chapter

ここにいるよ

Title: ここにいるよ / Koko ni iru yo / I'm here

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, other..

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of Fluff

Rated: T

Length: Twoshoot

Pair: Baekyeol (Chanbaek)

Disclaimer: My fic, My plot. All cast belong to themselves, God and Exotics.

Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Slash, OOC, Typo(s)

ini last chapter karena cuma twoshoot -_- makasih atas reviewnya di chapter 1, akan dibales disini. ^^ so, keep enjoy to read this story. no siders okay? :3

.

.

.

Fic Started! Happy Read!^^

.

.

.

Chap 1: _"Jeongmal? Ah.. Saranghaeyo Hyung." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan erat._

"_Nado. Nado saranghae." Lirih Baekhyun. Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Hatinya berkata…_

Last Chap:

Akhirnya pada hari itu tepat pada tanggal 4 May 2012 bersatulah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi sepasang couple. Chanyeol terlihat sangat senang sampai-sampai ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidur disebelahnya, lebih tepat dipelukannya. Baekhyun pun hanya menurut saja, sampai disaat ia dipeluk oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasakan rasa hangat mulai menjalari tubuhnya yang kedinginan itu. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai menggoyahkan perasaanya akan rasa cintanya kepada Sehun. Baekhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol sudah tertidur dengan tenangnya. Wajahnya yang biasanya konyol itu terlihat sangat tampan disaat ia tertidur. Nafasnya yang menderu dengan teratur itu menerpa wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut membuat wajah Baekhyun sedikit merona. Dengan segera, Baekhyun langsung menyusupkan wajahnya didada bidang milik Chanyeol dan segera memejamkan matanya disaat otaknya sudah mulai ruwet.

~ここにいるよ / Koko ni iru yo / I'm here~

Keesokan paginya…

Hari ini, semua member EXO K –member EXO M sudah pulang- berniat merayakan hari ultah Baekhyun pada malam hari. Dan beruntung hari ini semua member masih free job. Mereka pun berniat menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menemani Baekhyun jalan-jalan selama mereka menyiapkan barang-barang untuk nanti malam.

Pagi ini, dikamar Baekyeol, terlihat seorang namja bertubuh mungil menggeliat tak nyaman didalam pelukan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya membuat namja yang memeluknya itu merasa terusik dan akhirnya pun terbangun. Namja bertubuh mungil yang kerap dipanggil Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya disaat ia merasakan tangan seseorang mengelus surai coklat tua miliknya. Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Pagi Chagiya. Mimpi indah semalam?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum hangat yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya dan tangannya yang tidak berhenti mengelus surai milik Baekhyun.

"Ne. Kamu sendiri?" ucap Baekhyun seiring dengan munculnya senyuman diwajah imutnya itu.

"Nado." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas. Namun membuat semburat merah muda tipis muncul di kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menyusupkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Waeyo Chagi? Wajahmu yang memerah itu sangat imut tau." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada jahil membuat Baekhyun langsung menengadahkan kepalannya dan mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Aigoo… jangan seperti itu atau aku akan menyerangmu sekarang juga." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda membuat muka Baekhyun semakin merah.

"Aissh, kau ini." ucap Baekhyun seraya memukul pelan dada bidang Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba, orang ketiga diantara Baekyeol itupun nongol kepalanya dari balik pintu dan berkata,

"Uwaa, Hyungdeul maaf menganggu. Aku cuma mau ngasih tau, nanti Chanyeol Hyung temani Baekhyun Hyung belanja yah. Silahkan dilanjutkan lagi." Sebelum ia ngacir ke ruang tamu. Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun keluar langsung nyusul dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dikamar. Chanyeol hanya mendesah pelan dan berkata,

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikan semua perasaanmu kepadaku? Tidak bisakah kau menghapus Sehun dari hatimu?" sebelum ia juga mengikuti Baekhyun keruang tamu.

~ここにいるよ / Koko ni iru yo / I'm here~

Saat diruang tamu, Chanyeol melihat pemandangan yang sangat sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Baekhyun dan Sehun duduk berdekatan disofa dan ditengahnya terdapat keripik kentang. Dan sesekali Baekhyun menyuapkan keripik kentang itu kepada Sehun. Sedangkan Dio dan Kai sedang berada didapur, dan Suho yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang mematung dan menepuk pundaknya membuat Chanyeol langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sabar yah. Aku tahu ini pasti berat bagimu." Lirih Suho.

"Ne, gwaenchana Hyung. Sebaiknya aku kedapur saja, membantu Kyungsoo dan Jongin." Ucap Chanyeol seraya berjalan kearah dapur. Tapi didapur, pemandangannya sama saja. Dio sedang memasak makanan dan Kai sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol segera membalikan badannya dan berjalan lagi menuju ruang tamu. Ia segera duduk disamping Baekhyun dan memasang wajah datar.

"Sehun-ah, jam berapa aku harus menemani Baekkie Hyung?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari TV. Namun ekor matanya melihat tangan Baekhyun tengah merangkul pundak Sehun membuat hatinya menjadi tambah sakit.

"Entahlah. Sekitar jam 2an aja, Hyung." Ucap Sehun seraya melepaskan rangkulan Baekhyun dipundaknya karena merasakan aura hitam yang berasal dari Chanyeol.

"Oh. Baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Baekhyun.

~ここにいるよ / Koko ni iru yo / I'm here~

Sore harinya, Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun belanja ke mall. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai disebuah toko pakaian. Dan Baekhyun tengah menarik-narik tangan namjachingunya untuk mengikutinya berjalan menuju sebuah baju yang menarik perhatiannya. Baju itu berwarna hitam dengan gambar seorang namja berbaju putih dan celana putih lengkap dengan syal putih dan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang yang sedang melebarkan tangannya seakan ingin memeluk orang. Disaat Baekhyun sedang melihat-lihat pakaian itu, tiba-tiba seorang karyawati disitu menghampiri mereka.

"Chogiyo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap karyawati itu dengan ramah.

"Ah, ne. Bisa aku minta baju ini yang ukuran M dewasa?" tanya Baekhyun tak kalah ramah.

"Ne, bisa. Tapi baju ini untuk sepasang couple. Jadi kau harus membelikan untuk namjachingumu juga. Ah, apakah ini namjachingumu?" tanya karyawati itu seraya melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun dan satu tangannya tengah merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Ne. Saya memang namjachingunya. Bisa ambilkan pasangannya yang ukuran L dewasa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada ramah.

"Jinjja? Ah, kalian terlihat sangat cocok sekali. Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Ucap karyawati itu sebelum meninggalkan sepasang couple itu.

"Ya, Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" ucap Baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibir tipisnya dan memandang Chanyeol yang memandangnya bingung.

"Waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aissh, aku kan malu." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha.. memang kalo aku tidak bilang begitu, Hyung mau bilang apa, eoh?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya….. sama sih.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aissh, kau ini Hyung.. aneh-aneh saja.." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

"Yak, jangan acak2 rambutku dong, chagiya. Ntar gak imut lagi deh." Ucap Baekhyun dengan pedenya seraya merapikan rambutnya.

"Yak, kau pede sekali hyung. Kkk, mau digimanapun rambutmu, kau tetap imut dimataku." Ucap Chanyeol membuat muka Baekhyun memerah.

"Yak, kau. Gombal." Ucap Baekhyun seraya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ekhemm. Chogiyo, ini tanda pengambilannya. Silahkan diambil di kasa 10." Ucap karyawati tadi membuat Baekyeol langsung menghentikan percakapan mereka.

"Ah, ne. Kamsahamnida." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengambil tanda pengambilan barang yang diserahkan oleh karyawati itu.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo." Ucap karyawati itu sebelum meninggalkan Baekyeol. Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju kasir 10. Disaat Chanyeol ingin mengikuti Baekhyun, ekor matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah toko perhiasan disebelah toko baju tempat ia berada. Tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah cincin perak dengan bandul 2 batu diamond kecil diatasnya. Chanyeol segera berjalan keluar dari toko baju tadi dan memasuki toko perhiasan itu.

~KLINGG KLINGG~

"Chogiyo." Ucap Chanyeol ramah kepada salah satu karyawati disitu yang sedang sibuk mengecek sesuatu.

"Ah, Annyeonghaseyo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya karyawati itu.

"Ah, bisakah aku memesan cincin disini?" tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

"Ne bisa. Anda bisa memilih model cincinnya." Ucap karyawati itu seraya menyerahkan 2 buku tentang motif dan model cincin.

"Ah tidak usah. Saya hanya ingin 2 cincin berwarna perak dengan bandul seperti ini." ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjuk logo elemennya dan Baekhyun yang ia simpan fotonya di hpnya.

"Ah, bisa. Tapi itu akan sangat lama jadinya. Kira-kira 3 bulan apalagi sekarang pesanan kami sangat banyak." Ucap Karyawati itu.

"Ah, gwaenchanayo." Ucap Chanyeol dengan ramahnya.

"Baiklah, untuk pembayarannya, itu nanti disaat pengambilan barang. Kamsahamnida." Ucap karyawati itu seraya mengulas senyum hangat diwajahnya.

"Ne." ucap Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari toko perhiasan itu. Diluar, Baekhyun sudah menunggu dengan memasang wajah sebalnya.

"Kau lama sekali sih. Ninggalin aku lagi, gak bilang pula." Ucap Baekhyun dengan kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Kkk~ mianhae hyung. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu atau aku akan menyerangmu sekarang juga." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara seseduktif mungkin.

"Aissh, yadong." Ucap Baekhyun seraya melemparkan tas plastik berisi kaus kemuka Chanyeol dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya tertawa-tawa. Namun terlihat di wajah Baekhyun sebuah senyuman manis terpatri diwajahnya.

~ここにいるよ / Koko ni iru yo / I'm here~

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jalan-jalan sampai malam hari. Mereka juga sempat bermain ke Lotte World yang memang dekat dari mall tempat mereka berbelanja. Sekarang di tangan kanan Baekhyun, ia membawa tas plastik berisi bajunya dan Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa boneka kelinci berwarna putih campur hitam yang mereka dapatkan karena ternyata disana sedang ada acara dan mereka dijadikan pemenang Best Couple di acara itu, sebenarnya Chanyeol juga memiliki boneka kelinci seperti itu, hanya berwarna kuning putih, namun boneka itu sudah ia berikan kepada anak kecil yang mereka tolong tadi. Anak kecil itu terpisah dengan ummanya, dan sampai bertemu dengan ummanya, anak kecil itu tidak mau melepaskan boneka Chanyeol, akhirnya Chanyeol pun memberikan boneka itu.

Disaat Chanyeol membuka pintu dorm, keadaan dorm sangatlah gelap. Baekhyun segera meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari stop kontak dan menyalakannya. Dan ia sangat terperangah dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Meja sudah tertata rapi dikanan dan dikiri, penuh dengan berbagai makanan, dan didepannya terdapat kue bertingkat-tingkat dengan chibi Baekhyun diatasnya dan disekeliling kue itu bertulisan 'Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Uri Baekhyunnie' lengkap dengan lilin berangka 21 berwarna coklat tua. Didinding dipasang banner dengan tulisan Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Byun Baekhyun.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE URI BAEKKIE!" teriak semua member serempak -minus Baekhyun-. Setetes air mata kebahagiaan pun turun ke pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, all." Ucap Baekhyun seraya memeluk semua member satu-satu.

"Hyung, ini kuemu. Jangan lupa ucapkan keinginanmu dulu." Ucap Dio seraya mendorong meja jalan yang diatasnya ada kue ultah Baekhyun itu kearah Baekhyun.

"Ne." ucap Baekhyun seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke kue ultahnya.

'Ya tuhan, tolong berikan aku petunjuk untuk masalah cinta ini.' batin Baekhyun.

"Nah, sekarang potong kuenya." Ucap Suho seraya menyerahkan 6 piring kecil dan pisau kepada Baekhyun.

"Ne, gomawo hyung." Ucap Baekhyun seraya memotong kuenya dengan telaten. Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum sumringah disaat Baekhyun melihat kearahnya sambil tersenyum, namun senyuman itu langsung menghilang disaat Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya dan memberikan 'first cake'nya kepada Sehun.

"E-eh Hyung, kenapa diberikan kepadaku?" tanya Sehun gelagapan. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bersalah namun Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis seakan berkata 'Gwaenchanayo'. Akhirnya Sehun mengambil kue itu dengan terpaksa. Setelah itu baru Baekhyun memberikan 'kue kedua'nya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum manis agar Baekhyun tidak curiga. Setelah itu, mereka pun merayakan ultah Baekhyun sampai larut pagi.

~ここにいるよ / Koko ni iru yo / I'm here~

Setelah kejadian di hari ultah Baekhyun, Baekhyun malah semakin menempel saja pada Sehun. Apalagi member EXO M sudah kembali ke Cina. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya pasrah saja melihat hal itu, berkali-kali Sehun meminta maaf padanya dan berkali-kali pula ia berkata 'Gwaenchana' padahal sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit. Akhirnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memberikan cincin yang ia pesan waktu itu kepada Baekhyun 2 hari sebelum ultah Chanyeol. Ia menulis pesan untuk Baekhyun di kertas dan ia letakkan di meja. Jika seandainya Baekhyun datang tepat waktu ketempat yang ia maksud, ia akan memberikan cincin itu dan menanyakan perasaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Jika Baekhyun telat dalam jangka waktu yang lama, ia akan memutuskannya.

Siang ini, tepat tanggal 25 November, Suho terlihat uring-uringan karena sedari tadi ia mondar-mandir gak jelas. Satu yang dia khawatirkan, Chanyeol pergi dari tadi pagi namun tidak kembali-kembali padahal sudah 3 jam berlalu. Dan sekarang ini sedang musim dingin, salju pun sudah mulai menumpuk di jalan dan ada juga yang berjatuhan dari langit. Baekhyun yang sedang bermain UNO dengan Sehun, Kai dan Dio pun bertanya,

"Hyung, ada apa dengan dirimu heh?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Suho langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa Chanyeol tidak menitip pesan kepadamu? Ia tidak kembali ke dorm padahal sudah 3 jam yang berlalu." Ucap Suho dengan nada khawatir.

"Anniyo Hyung. Coba aku cek dikamar dulu. Mungkin ia menitipkan pesan." Ucap Baekhyun seraya beranjak bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun sudah keluar dengan jaket tebal dan syal miliknya juga sepatu boot berwarna hitam, ia pun segera berlari kearah Suho dan berkata,

"Hyung aku pergi dulu. Chanyeol sudah menungguku di taman dekat dorm." Ucap Baekhyun seraya berlari-lari kecil keluar dorm. Baekhyun berlari menuju taman dekat dorm dengan kencang.

'Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menunggunya sejak 3 jam yang lalu? Mau beku apa itu orang.' Batin Baekhyun. Sesampainya di taman itu, ia melihat sesosok namja jangkuk sedang duduk disalah satu kursi taman sendirian dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya itu. Baekhyun segera menghampiri orang itu dengan terengah-engah.

"C-Chanyeol-ah." Lirihnya membuat namja yang dipanggilnya Chanyeol itu menengok. Wajahnya dan bibir tipisnya sangat pucat dan Chanyeol terlihat gemetaran. Chanyeol segera berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun tajam membuat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya –tidak berani menatap Chanyeol-.

"Kita… putus." Ucap Chanyeol singkat sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol langsung jatuh terduduk ditempat itu. Ulu hatinya terasa sangat perih dan akhirnya bulir-bulir air mata pun jatuh mengenai pipi chubby Baekhyun. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat sehingga buku-buku jarinya pun memucat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum miris.

"Katakan ini hanya bohongan. Ini hanya mimpi. Ini bukan kenyataan!" teriaknya ditengah derasnya hujan salju.

"Chanyeol ah, bagaimana kau memutuskanku disaat aku sudah mencintaimu eoh?" gumamnya sedih.

"Saranghae Chanyeol-ah. Yeongwonhi." Ucapnya sebelum berlari kearah dorm –berniat mencari Chanyeol-. Sesampainya di dorm, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Chanyeol. Ia pun segera berlari keluar dorm dan mencari Chanyeol ke dorm SNSD Sunbae.

TOK~ TOK~ TOK~

Terdengar ketukan di pintu dorm SNSD membuat sang dance machine, Hyoyeon keluar untuk mengecek siapa yang datang ditengah hujan salju ini. Dan Hyoyeon terkejut saat membuka pintu dorm, ia melihat Hoobaenya di EXO K, Baekhyun yang ada diluar itu. Baekhyun terlihat kedinginan namun namja itu seperti berusaha menahannya.

"Lho Baekhyun-ah, ada apa kesini?" tanya Hyoyeon bingung.

"Eumm, apakah ada Chanyeol disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Anniyo. Chanyeol tidak kesini." Ucap Hyoyeon membuat raut wajah Baekhyun semakin khawatir.

"Begitu yah? Baiklah kamsahamnida noona." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum berlari lagi menuju dorm Sunbaenya yang lain. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan teriakkan Hyoyeon yang menyuruhnya untuk mampir sebentar di dorm SNSD karena hujan salju semakin deras. Baekhyun terus berlari hingga ia sampai di dorm SHINee Sunbae.

TOK~ TOK~ TOK~

Sekarang, maknae SHINee-lah yang membukakan pintu dorm. Ia memandang bingung kepada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah sangat khawatir itu. Juga wajah Baekhyun yang mulai memucat itu.

"Waeyo Hyung?" `ucap Taemin bingung.

"Apakah Chanyeol ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak Hyung. Chanyeol Hyung tidak kesini." Ucap Taemin membuat Baekhyun semakin dilanda rasa takut dan khawatir.

"Begitu yah. Baiklah, gomawo Taeminnie." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum berlari lagi menuju dorm yang lain. Ia lagi-lagi tidak menghiraukan teriakkan Taemin yang sama seperti Hyoyeon tadi. Dan dengan terengah-engah, akhirnya ia sampai di dorm Super Junior Sunbae. Muka dan bibirnya sudah sangat pucat, dan ia terlihat gemetaran. Kakinya seakan tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya, kepalanya pusing, ia sepertinya dehidrasi karena berlarian tanpa meminum apapun.

Baekhyun pun mengetuk pintu dorm Super Junior dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Sampai keluarlah Sungmin dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah khawatir melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baekhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin dengan khawatir.

"A-apa C-Chanyeol a-ada di-disini H-Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bergetar.

"Ne. Dia ada disini." Ucap Sungmin. Ucapan Sungmin membuat kaki Baekhyun seakan menjadi sangat lemas sehingga tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya. Hati Baekhyun lega mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Dan seketika Baekhyun pun ambruk kepelukan Sungmin.

"Lho, lho Baekhyun-ah? Neo Gwaenchanayo?" ucap Sungmin seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun. Samar-samar, Baekhyun mendengar suara orang yang sangat dicintainya itu, Park Chanyeol, dan namja itu berkata, "Baekhyun-ah, neo gwaenchanayo?" dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"Y-Yeol-ah, mi-mian-mianhae. Sa-sarang-hae." Lirih Baekhyun sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

~ここにいるよ / Koko ni iru yo / I'm here~

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku terbangun dan berada disebuah ruangan yang sangat asing bagiku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku membiasakan bias cahaya yang masuk ke retina ku. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggil namaku.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Chanyeol membuatku langsung menengok kearahnya dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang tersenyum lega dan menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipiku. Ia mengelus pipiku dengan lembut membuatku merasa rindu dengan sentuhannya.

"Ne, Chanyeol-ah. Mianhaeyo." Ucapku seraya menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Aku takut melihatnya marah seperti tadi. Aku takut.

"Ne. Nan gwaenchanayo." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengangkat daguku agar menatap wajahnya. Aku seakan terhipnotis dengan mata coklat tuanya yang indah itu, membuatku terus menatap mata itu dengan mata kelamku. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu dengan lembut menyentuh bibir tipisku. Ya, Chanyeol mencium bibirku. Tidak ada nafsu sama sekali disana, hanya cinta dan penyesalan. Setelah beberapa menit, ia pun menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku membuatku sedikit sedih.

"Mianhae Baekkie Hyung." Ucapnya dengan penuh rasa menyesal.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo. Neomu neomu saranghaeyo Chanyeol ah." Ucapku membuat matanya sedikit membulat.

"M-mwo? Bu-bukannya kau-" ucapannya terputus disaat aku membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku namun itu hanya sekilas.

"Anniyo. Aku sudah sadar, sekarang yang aku sukai adalah Park Chanyeol." Ucapku sambil memamerkan senyumanku.

"Ne. Nan neomu saranghanikka Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. Kotak kecil dengan beludru merah yang melapisinya. Chanyeol membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah 2 buah cincin dengan logo elemenku dan elemennya. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Jadi ini yang dia pesan disaat ke toko perhiasan waktu itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, would you be my boyfriend?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan kotak itu kewajahku. Aku masih terdiam.

"Jika kau mau, ambil cincin yang berbandul logo elemenku, jika tidak, kau bisa tutup tempat cincin ini." ucapnya membuat tanganku bergerak mengambil cincin berbandul logonya yaitu Phoenix. Aku memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kananku dan ternyata sangat pas. Aku menatapnya yang sekarang menatapku dengan senyuman hangatnya yang amat sangat kurindukan.

"Gomawo Chagiyaa." Ucapnya seraya mengecup keningku sekilas.

"Sekarang, kau pakai juga yah." Suruhku seraya mengambil cincin yang berbandul logoku dan memakaikannya di jari manis tangan kanannya itu. Tiba-tiba, ia langsung menarik tanganku dengan halus dan membawaku keluar dari kamar itu yang ternyata punya Kyumin Sunbae. Diluar para Sunbaeku di Super Junior memandang kami dengan khawatir.

"Baekhyun-ah, neo gwaenchanayo?" ucap Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk Sunbae bersamaan.

"Ne, nan gwaenchanayo. Gomawo Sungmin Sunbae dan Kyuhyun Sunbae yang sudah meminjamkan kamarnya untukku." Ucapku yang dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dari kedua orang itu. Wow, baru kali ini aku melihat Kyuhyun Sunbae tersenyum seperti itu.

"Hyungdeul, kamsahamnida atas tumpangannya. Sekarang kami harus pulang karena takut Suho Hyung semakin khawatir." Ucap Chanyeol seraya berjalan menarikku keluar. Sesampainya di luar, Leeteuk Sunbae masih terlihat khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"Baekkie-ah, apakah kau sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik?" ucapnya membuatku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang seperti Dio itu. Pantaslah ia dipanggil 'Umma' oleh para member Super Junior.

"Bisa Hyung walaupun masih sedikit pusing." Ucapku seadanya.

"Biar aku gendong saja Hyung sampai ke dorm." ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menggendongku ala _bridal style _dan berlari kecil menuju ke dorm. Akupun refleks memeluk lehernya dan menyurukkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya sebelum aku berteriak,

"CHANYEOL-AH, JANGAN BERLARI!" sedangkan yang kudapatkan hanyalah tawa dari mulutnya dan dari para member Super Junior yang tiba-tiba sudah ada diluar.

'Tuhan, terima kasih atas petunjukmu.' Batinku senang.

**Baekhyun POV End**

OMAKE:

To: Baekhyun Chagiya

Kutunggu kau di taman dekat dorm sekarang juga.

Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.

From: Happy Virus

Story and Omake is End~

Oke, saya mau balesin review dulu yee ^^V

hanyeoliena110: iya tragis banget.. u.u RT chingu, Sehun itu punya Luhan selamanya! *tos* eh ngeness -" iya author gak bakal tega kali bikin Baekyeol berpisah :D

Henry Park: tapi apa yah..? *ditabok readers* Gomawo, ada juga yang kasian Chanyeol bukan Baekhyun chingu *sweatdrop* Okay :)

dinodeer: apa yah? kasih tau gak yah? *ditabok* gak gitu juga sih... gomawo :D

thehunhan: biarin, soalnya author keseringan jahatin ukenya sih -" sip :)

Kimhyoyeon: maacih :3 baekyeol is the best! *angkat banner Baekyeol* okay :)

hatakehanahungry: iya u,u iya tuh Baekhyun *tabok baekhyun* *dibunuh exotics* -" sayangnya kaido nyelip dikit doang u.u jeongmal? wkwkwk.. Gomawo :)

saya BIBA: jeongmal? ah gomawo :3 hehehe, biar bikin readersnya penasaran dong.. hahaha *evil laugh* entahlah, saya juga gak tau *eh

JiHoon'BaekHoon: iya kasian yah *pukpukkin chanyeol oppa* iya miris deh nyari ff exo disini, gak ketemu-temu T^T *curcol*

PumpkinKyu: perasaan dari tadi pada bilang kasian chanyeol mulu yah... emang segitu nyeseknya apa jadi Chanyeol? *tampang polos* *ditampol readers* sipp! ^^

sekian dan terima kasih! ^^ *bawa kaido pulang* ^^V


End file.
